A Greeting from the Future
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: Lambo came to school in order to exterminate Reborn. Crying, due to failed attempts, he accidentally shot Tsuna with the Ten-Year Bazooka. What will happen? Guns. Guns, tonfas and dodging, that's what. Slight 1827/2718


**Ciaossu! This is one of those Tsuna's-classmates-find-out-he's-a-super-awesome-heir-to-the-strongest-Mafia-family kind of fic.**

**It came to mind because of a dream I had. And yes, the dream actually had KHR! Characters in it. Lucky me, I remembered most of it. Just not details, so I made it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! I would own a clam so I could own Vongola(Vongola=Italian for 'clam').**

**:X:X:**

_**~A Greeting from the Future~**_

Here was an ordinary day for Sawada Tsunayoshi, future Mafia boss of Vongola, the strongest Mafia family in the world.

Fifteen years old, male, and currently residing in Namimori, Japan, he was _forced_ to be a Mafia boss. But, some good came out of it.

He was in class, the class of his least favorite teacher, Nezu Dohachiro, and dozing off. He would probably improve his grades if only this old fart wasn't his teacher.

There was a loud BANG! that erupted from outside the classroom. Everyone in the class went outside to see who it was. To Tsuna's dismay, it was Lambo.

It was either Tsuna forgot something and his mother sent Lambo to give it to him, he wanted candy, or Reborn was annoyed with him again.

The third option was the correct one. Reborn was, like always, avoiding Lambo's grenades with ease. Lambo was, as always, shooting grenades at the sun arcobaleno, missing at every shot.

Reborn was pretty much annoyed at the baby hitman's antics, and kicked him in the head. Hard. Really hard. Like, there's-a-huge-bump-on-your-head-that-looks-like-a-second-head kind of hard.

Tsuna ran into the hallway, trying to calm down Lambo, who was crying endlessly. "To...le...rate..." he sniffed out. "WAAAAA!" the young Bovino cried out loudly.

He took out the 10-year Bazooka, and aimed it at himself. Although he doesn't know that he actually aimed it at Tsunayoshi, who was, at the very moment, in front of him.

The bazooka was aimed at him, but he didn't notice that. "Oi! Idiot cow, don't make Juudaime worry about you!" Gokudera yelled out angrily at the...cow. "Maa, maa, he just got hurt. We really should get worried. He's just a child," Yamamoto reasoned out.

"Oi! What's with that bazooka?" a person, namely Mochida(I hate this sonofabitch), who joined the crowd in the hall.

"Well, students," a voice called out. Every single pair of eyes landed on the location of the voice. "That is a 10 year bazooka. It is a bazooka that can take you ten years into the future, while your future self travels ten years into the past, which is_ our_ time," it was the spartan teacher, Reboyama-sensei.

The bazooka was fired. Pink smoke appeared, and it was very hard to eliminate. It looked as though it would take some time before the smoke clears out.

"Reboyama-sensei," Gokudera called out. "Why isn't the smoke disappearing?"

"Well," the teacher said. "I had it modified so that it could last longer than five minutes. A _friend_ of mine modified it, and he told me that if the smoke won't be cleared in a few seconds, the person's future self would stay here for at least one hour."

"What?" everyone shouted. "It means that Dame-Tsuna's future self would stay here for one hour?" Mochida asked.

"Yes." Reboyama replied. The crowd erupted to laughter.

"We would probably see him with a toilet brush on his hand,"

"Or wearing a McDonald's uniform,"

"Maybe even wearing tattered old clothes, I'm sure he's homeless right now,"

Gokudera growled at everyone's insults. "Shut up! Stop insulting Juudaime," he took out his dynamite.

"Hey, the smoke's almost clearing," someone said. They all looked at the direction of where the past Tsuna was hit by the bazooka.

There was a sleeping figure. He leaned against the lockers, and was he hot! Women practically fainted from the sight.

He was wearing a black collar shirt with sleeves that reached to his elbow, and white slacks. He had two rings on his right hand that was connected by a chain.

He had brown gravity-defying hair. His face wasn't seen very clearly, since half of it was covered by his bangs. Reborn , who was impatient with the intro, took out a gun and shot it straight through the person's head.

The person suddenly moved his head to the left, avoiding the bullet by an inch. "Reborn," came a muffled sound from the person. "Can you stop waking me up like that?" the voice was deep, but not too deep, and had a mellow tone.

The person opened his eyes. He brushed his bangs away. Everyone(except Reborn) gasped. He looked very much like Tsuna, and at the same time, so different. His eyes were much more narrowed, his hair reached his shoulders, and he looked _successful_.

There is no way this can be Dame-Tsuna! Everyone, except Tsuna's friends, thought. The future Tsuna looked around his surroundings.

"Guess I'm transported to the past," he muttered. He looked in front of him and saw Lambo crying. "So, it's _this_ time,"

He picked the young child up and hugged him, which was very calming to the you cow-child. "Care to explain how I was brought here," he looked at Reborn in his 'Reboyama' cosplay. "Reboyama-sensei?"

Reborn smirked. "Well, you are transported to the past while your past self is transported into the future," he paused for a while and took out a gun. "Let's test your skills, Dame-Tsuna,"

"That Dame-Tsuna will die before you know it," Nezu said.

"He can't even dodge a ball,"

"What chances does he have in dodging a bullet?"

Reborn fired. Everyone gasped.

Tsuna dodged it, by two inches. "You _were_ slower," Tsuna said. And it really is unfair that Lambo was still crying on his shirt.

"I can't believe that Dame-Tsuna dodged a bullet!" Mochida exclaimed.

Suddenly, there was a cold air that surrounded the hall.

"Herbivore," a cold voice said from behind. "For crowding, and not attending your classes, I will bite you to death,"

Hibari-san... Everyone's mind (and soul) drifted off to who-knows-where. They could never escape this prefect. Fall down a four story building and you'll find the prefect waiting for you on the ground.

"Kyoya," everyone turned to the speaker, which was the future Tsuna. "Sorry, but I seem to have been transported from the future and, I guess it just got their attention. Sorry for the crowding," he flashed a million dollar smile, where girls fainted from.

"Herbivore..." something clicked in his mind. It wasn't the pathetic herbivore from his past, but the carnivore from the future.

He brought his tonfas out and charged at Tsuna. "Fight me," he simply said. Tsuna merely blocked the tonfa with his hand. "Can't," he told Hibari.

"And why not, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. Although he is impressed that his student can block the younger guardian's tonfa. "This is a good time to strengthen yourself, now go and fight,"

"I mean I can't," he dodged a tonfa thrown at him. "I was just discharged from the hospital, so I can't really do anything like fighting,"

"Juudaime!" you know who said that. "What happened to you in the future?!" he asked and shouted. "Dame-Tsuna probably fell down the stairs," Mochida laughed. The others went along, too.

"Why you! I'll have you know that Juudaime is the tenth boss of the strongest Maf-" he was cut off by the future Tsuna holding a hand to his mouth.

"Gokudera," he whispered. It made Gokudera blush at close contact, and Hibari twitching. "I don't want to break the _Omerta_," Gokudera completely forgot about that! He would have had sent his boss to Vendicare.

"He's the boss of what?" said his classmates, mocking him. "Oh no, nothing," cue another smile. Cue nosebleed.

"Dame-Tsuna, why did you go to the hospital?" Reborn asked. "Hm? Oh, that was nothing," he answered. "Just let my guard down a bit and got shot by a bullet," he said as if it happened everyday.

"WHAT?!" his classmates shouted. "Well, my time's almost up," he looked at his watch. "Bye, everyone," he turned to Hibari and kissed him on the forehead, causing the prefect to have one of those microscopic blushes he has.

Everyone gasped. _Dame-Tsuna's dead when he comes back..._

"See you in the future, Kyoya~" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all saw the Tsuna, from their time, blushing furiously. His eyes widened as he saw the prefect in front of him.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna squeaked. Tsuna thought he saw Hibari blushing, but quickly tried to brush it off as nothing.

"Back to you classes, or I shall bite you to death," everyone scurried away back to their classes.

"As for you, _Tsunayoshi_," Hibari's eyes narrowed to the boy. He grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. He quickly let go, and walked back to the reception room.

_That was exactly what the future Hibari-san did to me_, Tsuna thought absent mindedly, staring at the prefect's retreating figure.

"Dame-Tsuna, go back to class," Reborn said, snapping him from his thoughts. "Y-Yes!"

Reborn smirked. And he was holding a camera where the future Tsuna kissed Hibari on the forehead, just so you know.

**:X:X:**

**Parts escalated very quickly. O.O**

**Lol, never thought it'd become 1827, or 2718 for that matter. Just thought I'd make a fic on how awesome Tsuna is(and a blushing Hibari is a cute Hibari). **

**And the Omerta, some of you're probably wondering about that, right?**

**The Omerta is actually a rule, or a code, of the Mafia never to reveal to anyone about the existence of Mafia, if that person(s) is not related to it at all. It is a crime punishable by death.**

**Anyway, review. Ciao! Sayonara! Arrivederci!**


End file.
